Sleepover
by Miss Gleek
Summary: MONCHELE - Após sair da festa da Avril Lavigne, Cory decide que é mais prático dormir na residência de sua namorada do que cruzar LA de volta para a sua casa. - light smut -


_Yeap. Estou me aventurando por Monchele agora. Para aqueles que estão sempre com o mode stalker on em Monchele... Sabem perfeitamente desse fato da SLEEPOVER do Cory. _

_Light smut, beeeem light mesmo._

_Espero que gostem :)_

* * *

><p><strong>i.<strong>

Ele é um ator, tem quase trinta anos e conhece a mídia e o modo como a imprensa de comporta. Sabe como a vida em Los Angeles funciona e é por isso que ele sempre está dez passos a frente dos paparazzis. Isso quando se trata da sua fama. Quando fez a audição para o seriado ele só estava indo atrás do seu sonho e de um emprego, só não esperava que Glee fosse tomar todas essas proporções.

Tomou alguns tombos ao longo desses três anos e teve que se acostumar com os dois lados da fama: o bom e o ruim. Não fazia muito tempo, mas lá estava o seu nome estampado num tabloide acusando-o de algo completamente sem fundamento. Isso o irritava por três motivos: Primeiro, seja lá quem escreveu o artigo não sabe absolutamente nada sobre a sua vida; segundo, ele não é um moleque e muito menos irresponsável para fazer uma coisa daquelas e terceiro, respeita o emprego que tem, respeita a química que o seu personagem com a personagem dela e principalmente respeita Lea Michele e a amizade que eles criaram ao longo desses anos acima de tudo.

Ou seja, ele não é um _cafajeste_.

No campo das celebridades é como uma escola, todos os dias você aprende algo novo. Gosta de se definir como uma esponja nesse meio, no backstage das coisas, pois absorve tudo aquilo que ele julga importante. Uma das mais importantes lições que aprendeu foi que se você leva para fora das telas o relacionamento que o seu personagem tem com a sua companheira de cena é preciso estabelecer umas pequenas regrinhas para que o namoro não caia em desgraça.

De praxe, a primeira delas é ignorar tudo aquilo que sair em revistas, afinal de contas quem tem mais credibilidade? Uma pessoa que você conhece e convive por três anos ou um jornalistazinho qualquer procurando sensacionalismo? A segunda regra é tentar evitar ao máximo expor seu relacionamento para o mundo, ser discreto aqui é fundamental. Terceiro: vão fazer perguntas e jamais seja grosso ou rude, tente colocar humor nas suas respostas e seja vago. Não negue, mas também não confirme. Quarto, se convive com a pessoa diariamente, é essencial ter um tempo pessoal. É até saudável.

Até agora ele e Lea estavam perfeitamente de acordo com todas essas regras. Então após sair do estúdio, Cory fechou a porta do carro da baixinha que interpreta Rachel Berry em Glee sorrindo ao ouvi-la dizer "divirta-se" e acenou quando ela saiu pelos portões da Paramount. Girou nos calcanhares e foi até onde Chord e Mark ainda estavam conversando no estacionamento. Trocou algumas informações com o loiro e seguiu para o seu próprio carro.

Ele tinha uma festa de uma certa canadense para atender naquela noite.

**ii.**

Sejamos sinceros: o único motivo para ele ter ido à festa da Avril Lavigne foi porque no dia seguinte alguns atores entrariam mais tarde para gravar e por isso ele e Chord se deram ao luxo de ficarem até mais ou menos uma hora da manhã. Foi até divertido, ele bateu um descontraído papo com a cantora, reviu Evan – amigo em comum dos dois -, conheceu gente nova, posou para algumas fotos.

Chord foi para um lado e Cory seguiu para o oposto. Estavam em West Hollywood e ele morava justamente do outro lado da cidade, logo seria mais fácil se ele fosse para o apartamento _dela_. As ruas de Los Angeles estavam com menos intensidade de carros, mas ainda assim teve a infelicidade de pegar trânsito.

O porteiro veio até a janela do carro, Cory abaixou o vidro e o funcionário do condomínio não pareceu surpreso – era bem verdade que o rosto dele por ali já era conhecido. O senhor já meia idade abriu o portão da garagem e o ator sorriu em agradecimento. Deixou o veículo na garagem subterrânea e seguiu para o elevador e já era quase duas horas da manhã quando Cory retirou o molho chaves do bolso das calças e procurou uma determinada. Era a primeira vez que fazia uso dela, desde a volta da viagem a Vancouver que foi quando Lea entregou uma cópia da chave do apartamento com um discurso descontraído de que seria mais fácil para ele deixá-la em casa quando exagerasse na bebida.

Mas internamente tanto ele quanto ela sabia do grande passo que estavam dando no relacionamento.

Girou a maçaneta e adentrou já na tão familiarizada sala, foi recebido por Claude, um dos gatos que ela resgatou uns anos atrás. Não demora muito e Sheila também aparece e se enrosca entre as suas pernas. Cory se abaixa e afaga os pelos da gata e então nota que a bacia de água estava parcialmente vazia. O ator entra na cozinha, reabastece e deixa a bacia de água de volta, os dois gatos correm imediatamente e bebem fervorosamente.

Livra-se dos tênis e joga o boné pela sala. Já está a caminho do corredor quando a porta do quarto se abre uma pequena silhueta surge. A luz é acesa e ele nota que o cabelo dela está bagunçado, está trajada numa minúscula camisola de tecido fino, os olhos estreitos como os de alguém que acabou de acordar. Nota que a expressão da atriz muda diversas vezes em questão de segundos, partindo da preguiça, para o susto, alívio, surpresa e então sono de novo.

- Tira essa camisa, essa calça e vem deitar.

Ele solta um pequeno sorriso antes de segui-la de volta para o quarto.

**iii.**

Lea já está curvada de volta na cama quando Cory finalmente joga a calça jeans sobre a mesinha. Somente de boxers ele se deita na king-size bed que é absurdamente grande para alguém da estatura de sua namorada, mas é conveniente para alguém do tamanho dele. O canadense ajeita os travesseiros e se vira passando o braço pela fina cintura da atriz e colando os seus corpos.

A risada que ele solta é grossa na nuca dela quando Lea se aconchega mais contra ele e suspirando contente. Mentalmente Cory se sente exausto, mas o seu corpo age de forma oposta. Sente-se um pouco hiperativo, quer contar a ela tudo o que aconteceu na festa, mas a pequena grande mulher que está deitada ao seu lado parece estar sendo vencida pelo sono gradativamente.

Inconscientemente desce os lábios na altura dos ombros dela e começa com beijos leves e a reação que ele recebe é os dedos de Lea entrelaçando com os seus. Intensifica as carícias ao adicionar sua língua e deixando marcas molhadas pela extensão da nuca e ombros. A intérprete da intrépida Rachel Berry começa a movimentar os quadris contra ele iniciando uma reação involuntária no corpo de Cory.

Não o culpe, qualquer um que tenha Lea Michele como namorada fica um pouco impossível controlar a libido, okay? Ainda mais com ela vestindo apenas uma camisola e se mexendo de maneira provocativa contra os quadris dele. Cory começa a responder aos movimentos dela e isso parece "acordá-la", pois Lea se vira e literalmente monta sobre o namorado.

- Você é impossível, Monteith. – sussurra abaixando-se e presenteando-o com um beijo rápido. – Mas já? – ela indaga fingindo indignação e roçando-se mais contra ele notando claramente a resposta do corpo de Cory.

- Ser recebido por você vestida somente com esse pedacinho de roupa meio que me deixa sem saída, não acha? – ele responde erguendo a cabeça tentando colar as suas bocas de novo, mas ela desvia tomando alguns segundos para gargalhar. Cory a olha intrigado.

- Bato palmas para o seu profissionalismo por aquela sessão de fotos nossa com a Dianna. – agora é a vez dele de rir porque ela é uma filha da mãe e sabe perfeitamente do poder que tem sobre ele.

Sua risada morre na garganta quando deliberadamente retira a camisola revelando-se nua da cintura para cima. A partir daí mãos e lábios trabalham em equipe, os dois rolam pelo colchão saboreando um o corpo do outro, desfrutando mais uma vez lugares sensíveis e íntimos e arrancando gemidos de ambas as partes. Eles se conectam compartilhando uma espécie de benção sublime ao se unirem, e logo os instintos falam mais alto, os movimentos se tornam mais erráticos, mais desesperados, tanto um quanto outro procurando aquela sensação maravilhosa.

E juntos eles encontram. O quarto se enche com os gemidos dela e os grunhidos animalescos dele até que Lea colapsa contra o peito do namorado completamente exausta. Cory rola com ela e sai da cama brevemente apenas para pegar sua boxer e calcinha dela. A atriz não hesita em voltar a se aninhar nos braços dele e em questão de minutos os dois cedem ao sono.

**iv.**

O colchão cede, o característico dela já devidamente impregnado nos lençóis e travesseiro se intensifica com a presença dela dentro do quarto, e Cory não precisa abrir os olhos pra saber que ela está perambulando pelo cômodo, especificamente sentada do lado dela da cama e o observando "dormir".

Permanece inerte e solta um longo suspiro fingindo estar preso num sono profundo. Segundos depois sente a pele macia da pequena mão de sua namorada acariciar suas costas. Está deitado de peito para baixo, com a cabeça enterrada entre a bagunça de travesseiros e com a coberta cobrindo apenas dos quadris para baixo. As unhas devidamente aparadas correm pelos seus músculos até atingirem o seu couro cabelo massageando-o, e o som que ele solta em seguida é de pura satisfação.

"Cory." Seu nome é pronunciado com uma leveza e ao mesmo tempo parece tão certo ao sair dos lábios dela. Resmunga em resposta, mas ainda se recusando a levantar as pálpebras. De alguma maneira ele sabe que ela está sorrindo, talvez até mordiscando o lábio inferior e de repente sente uma súbita vontade de se virar e apreciar essa faceta dela. Mais uma faceta adorável de Lea Michele, apenas.

Ela o surpreende ao depositar um singelo beijo na sua bochecha juntamente com um sussurro mais uma vez chamando o seu nome. Arrepia-se involuntariamente e ela nota, pois Cory a escuta rir com suavidade logo acima. Acaba sorrindo sendo vencido finalmente. Abre um dos olhos procurando o rosto conhecido e ela continua com um sorriso montado, cabelos presos num coque improvisado e com um movimento rápido ela adiciona um certo acessório na própria aparência o que provoca instantaneamente uma breve crise de risos nele. Cory é obrigado a se virar completamente para ela.

- Se eu acordo um pouco mais tarde _isso_ aqui viraria a diversão de Claude e Sheila. – fala apontando para o acessório que é visivelmente maior do que ela. – E desculpa por acordá-lo, detesto fazer isso. – completa voltando a ficar séria.

- Nah... Tudo bem. – responde entrelaçando suas mãos. – Vejo que está de bom humor, suponho que já tenha mergulhado na cafeína, huh? – brinca.

- Ah sim, claro. Como se somente o café fosse o único motivo para me manter bem humorada... Não como se uma noite de sexo tivesse feito alguma diferença, não é mesmo? – diz com ironia ao balançar os ombros e fingindo descaso. Isso causou mais uma breve leva de risos da parte dele.

- Foi por isso que me acordou? Agora que já me usou para o seu bom humor veio até aqui para chutar a minha bunda para fora desse apartamento, é? – o canadense provocou se fingindo de ofendido e cortando qualquer contato físico com ela.

Lea cruzou os braços contra o próprio peito e ergueu uma das sobrancelhas com certa indignação.

- Até onde eu sei foi você quem meteu a chave na minha porta no meio da madrugada e eu disse para irmos dormir, mas o Canadian Hulk aí tinha que me tentar, huh? – falou desafiando-o. – E não, eu o acordei para saber o que você quer de almoço. – justificou-se.

Rapidamente ele tateou o próprio iPhone na cômoda ao lado da cama e notou que já passava das dez da manhã. Era estranho entrar mais tarde no estúdio, uma vez que já meio que tinha se acostumado com os horários malucos da equipe, mas em compensação ele até que tinha tido uma noite boa de sono.

- Você não vai cozinhar nada, deixa que eu compro comida mais tarde para nós dois. – respondeu pegando-a desprevenida e puxando-a para se deitar com ele. No processo o acessório caiu dela e Cory o pegou. – Esse boné me pertence, Sarfati.

- Já disse que se não fosse por mim, _isso_ – apontou para a peça –, teria deixado de ser um boné se dependesse dos meus gatos. E outra coisa, por acaso você está insultando os meus dotes culinários, Monteith? – perguntou um pouquinho irritada com a rejeição dele.

Cory se apoiou num dos cotovelos usando um truque que sempre surtia efeito nela. O ator deu-lhe um beijo surpresa que Lea prontamente correspondeu e então com a mesma rapidez que ele a atacou separaram-se. A irritação momentânea já dissipada das feições da atriz.

- Jamais. Essas gororobas vegetarianas ficam deliciosas quando você cozinha, sabe disso. Mas eu quero poupá-la do fogão e o precioso tempo que temos para ficarmos aqui nessa cama sem fazer nada.

Notou a reação conflitada dela, pois a viu ficar contente com o elogio dele, porém mostrou-se enfadada com as "gororobas" como definição da alimentação que ela fazia. Lea pareceu ceder a forma como ele queria aproveitar o intervalo de tempo que eles tinham até irem trabalhar naquela tarde. No segundo seguinte a atriz se esticou sobre o corpo de Cory pegando o iPhone do namorado.

- O meu está lá na sala. – respondeu a pergunta silenciosa dele e com os olhos grudados na pequena tela, os dedos já hábeis para uma digitação ligeira. – Pronto. – completou mostrando para ele o tweet.

- Virei _Sheila? – _indagou achando a situação divertida.

- Você sempre _foi._

O casal riu antes de compartilharem mais um beijo, dessa vez com mais intensidade e sentimento. Lentamente ele foi abrindo os olhos para já encontrar Lea confortavelmente deitada sobre o peito desnudo dele e com aquele sorrisinho sapeca que fazia o seu coração pular uma batida.

- Bom dia.

Cory jogou uma mecha insistente que persistia em cair sobre os intensos olhos de sua namorada e sorriu de volta.

- Bom dia.

**v.**

Literalmente, eles estão ao relento, semi-nus – ele ainda só com a cueca e ela coberta somente com uma longa camisa que Lea havia se apossado umas noites atrás – e fazendo absolutamente _nada._

Era algo raro de acontecer. Geralmente suas vidas estavam atreladas a bilhões de compromissos, horários para cumprir e muita pressão. Mas particularmente naquela manhã o casal estava com um inédito tempo livre, em silêncio, enlaçados um nos braços do outro e deixando a letargia sugar qualquer mínima vontade de levantar daquela cama.

Lea observou a sua mão subir sobre o peito dele com o longo suspiro do namorado e ergueu as pálpebras para observá-lo de olhos cerrados. Não estava dormindo, mas com certeza estava num estado sublime de relaxamento. O invejou por um instante, pois só conseguia chegar a esse patamar quando estava num SPA ou quando estava de férias. Além do mais, a cafeína ainda corria pelas suas veias, logo a baixinha encontrava-se hiperativa e muito longe de estar relaxada.

- Como foi a sua festa ontem? – quebrou o silêncio.

- Cheia de modelos loiras, altas e fazendo fila para provar um pouco do meu Canadian Swag. – Cory respondeu ainda com os olhos fechados e fazendo uso de um tom sério.

Silêncio.

_SLAP!_

- OUCH!

Risadas.

O ator, ainda com a mão sobre a marca avermelhada no seu antebraço por causa do tapa da namorada, rolava de um lado para o outro na cama gargalhando alto, enquanto Lea fazia um tremendo esforço para não sucumbir à própria vontade de rir juntamente com ele. Sabia que ele estava brincando e que só dera essa resposta para provocá-la. No fundo, bem lá no fundo mesmo Lea não deixou de sentir uma ínfima pontada de ciúmes.

- Bom saber, da próxima vez eu ligo para o Ashton na sua ausência, _baby._ – Lea disse dando uma ênfase de desdenho no termo carinhoso e em seguida rolou com o seu pequeno corpo para o lado oposto.

Os risos dele pararam instantaneamente. A premiere de _New Year's Eve_ foi um verdadeiro teste de paciência para ele e pior de tudo era ter que fingir que tudo estava absolutamente as mil maravilhas. Ele e Lea já estavam levando a amizade deles para um outro nível naquela época, mas ainda não estava definidos. Mas se coloque no lugar dele: Cory esperou por ela por quase três anos e quando ele finalmente consegue a sua chance ele ainda é obrigado a engolir os flertes nada discretos entre ela e o Kutcher durante uma noite inteira?

Como se os dois anos ao lado de Theo não tivessem sido suficientes...

- Fui logo na ferida, não fui? – o timbre dela saiu suave. Sentia-se um pouco culpada. – Desculpa. Você sabe que eu estou brincando, Cor. – Lea não esperou resposta e girou o corpo de volta encontrando um Cory Monteith muito sério.

- Foi merecido. Fui provocar e recebi uma resposta a altura. – respondeu tornando a olhar para a atriz. – Eu também estava brincando. Mas finalmente respondendo a sua pergunta... A festa foi divertida. Reencontrei Evan e uns velhos amigos de Vancouver. Chord e Avril ficaram trocando piadas e eu dei uma palhinha na bateria do Rock Band. – completou voltando a aninhá-la no seu peito.

Ela suspirou contente ao retornar para o abraço dele e deliberadamente começou a fazer desenhos aleatórios contra a pele quente e suave do namorado.

**vi.**

Cory abriu um dos olhos ao notar que a pequena silhueta da atriz estava de novo pesando contra o copo dele enquanto ela tentava alcançar mais uma vez não só o iPhone dele, mas como também o telefone sem fio posicionado no criado-mudo.

Uma vez que finalmente conseguiu o que queria, Lea retornou para o lugar e a audição aguçada do ator percebeu a agilidade dela ao digitar os números e então a voz animada dela inundou o quarto.

_"Hey mãe!"_

A partir daí só o que se ouvia eram risadas agudas e tagarelice. Cory levou os dois braços para trás apoiando a cabeça e observava a pequena atriz e dona de uma poderosa voz sentada na cama compartilhando uma das histórias engraçadas que tinha rolado naquela semana nos sets de gravação. Ele teve que rir junto com ela quando Lea começou a narrar a brincadeira que Kevin e Chris armaram para cima da Naya e que a fez correr atrás deles ao gritos pela Paramount durante uns dez minutos.

"_Não, é o Cory. Ele está aqui._"

Estava ciente de que os pais dela já sabiam que a amizade entre eles tinha se transformado em algo mais, ele só não sabia como se posicionar a respeito. Lógico, já conhecia Marc e Edith há muito tempo e até mesmo a Vovó Sarfati, só que agora as coisas estavam diferentes. Ele não era mais apenas Cory Monteith, o ator de Glee e companheiro de elenco e amigo da filha deles. Ele agora era Cory Monteith, o ator de Glee, companheiro de elenco, amigo e _namorado _ filha deles.

A relação entre ele e os pais dela estava num nível novo.

Lea o olhava com uma expressão sapeca enquanto mordiscava o canto do lábio inferior, parecia que ela estava se divertindo com o pequeno conflito interno dele. Ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e isso a fez sorrir.

_"Eu devo ir com ele... Não para o evento, mas para New York. Pode deixar, ele sabe que está intimado."_

Estava falando do GLAAD Awards que ele iria apresentar com a Naya no próximo final de semana. E ao que tudo indicava, os Sarfati tinha intimado-o para uma rápida visita enquanto estivesse na Big Apple.

- Manda um beijo para ela, um abraço para o seu pai e um super abraço desengonçado do Finn para a sua avó. – falou alto suficiente para que a sua _sogra_ ouvisse.

Lea riu, mas repassou a mensagem do mesmo jeito. E em seguida desligou.

- Jantar com os loucos? – perguntou puxando a namorada de volta e usando um tom de brincadeira.

Lea riu e o presenteou com um leve selinho.

- Yeap. Jantar com os loucos.

**vii.**

_Pq estou recebendo suas mensagens pelo celular do Gigante?_

O Canadense leu a sms recém-recebida no seu iPhone quando foi mais rápido do que ela ao pegar o celular jogado no meio deles. Notara que ela estava conversando com Joanthan Groff, o melhor amigo.

- Boa pergunta. – ele disse segurando o aparelho bem alto e achando graça que o curto braço dela não conseguia alcançar.

- Pelo mesmo motivo que eu twittei pelo seu iPhone naquela hora. Agora me dá isso aqui! – Lea resmungou usando o peito do namorado como apoio e finalmente tomando o celular de volta.

_Pq o celular dele está mais próximo, o meu está na sala. Preguiça._

Ela respondeu e se esquivou quando o ator tentou pegar de novo.

_Ah. Olá Cory. Espero que não se importe._

Cory sorriu com a cara de pau do casal de amigos. Lea continuou a digitar com destreza sobre a tela sensível, ora soltava umas gargalhadas e quando o namorado fazia menção de ver o que eles estavam conversando, ela recuava se recusando a mostrar para ele. Às vezes ela enrugava o cenho como se estivesse ponderando uma resposta e do nada voltava a digitar freneticamente.

- Pronto.

Ela o avisou assim que o seu pequeno chat com o melhor amigo terminou e devolveu o celular para o devido dono. Sem perder tempo ele correu para o ícone das mensagens, mas ela já tinha apagado tudo. Indignado, Cory se virou para ela com uma expressão indagadora.

- O que foi? Acha mesmo que eu deixaria você ver as mensagens detalhadas sobre a nossa noite de sexo que eu mandei para o Jon? – ela disse na defensiva já se sentando de novo e ajeitando o cabelo num coque improvisado.

Seus olhos quase saltaram das órbitas.

- Não há segredos entre a gente.

**viii.**

Não tinha certeza como uma troca simples de sorrisos de repente desencadeou fortes ondas de desejo tanto pelo corpo dele quanto pelo corpo dela, pois no segundo seguinte o casal grudou suas bocas iniciando um intenso amasso no meio da cama.

Lea, que estava novamente montada sobre o namorado, viu o seu corpo ser arremessado com muita facilidade para o lado quando Cory inverteu as posições. Ainda se aproveitando da monstruosa diferença de tamanho e força, o canadense prendeu os braços dela contra o colchão um pouco acima da altura da cabeça deixando-a completamente imobilizada e à mercê dos seus lábios furtivos que começavam a explorar a região do queixo e do pescoço.

Entregue e tão sedenta quanto ele, Lea jogou a cabeça de lado dando mais acesso para os beijos quentes e molhados do ator. De olhos fechados gemeu baixo contra a orelha dele ao sentir uma certa animação _lá embaixo_ pressionando as partes internas de suas coxas desnudas. Em resposta, Cory adicionou mais pressão e levando sua boca mais para baixo, enquanto as mãos já começavam a se aventurar por dentro da blusa que um dia tinha lhe pertencido.

Entre gemidos e respirações pesadas, algo soou mais forte fazendo o casal de atores parar toda a sua diversão e a olharem um para o outro.

Cory fitava a namorada e então descia o olhar para a barriga exposta dela.

De novo o estranho barulho se fez presente e dessa vez Lea não se aguentou e se jogou numa crise de risos. Sem a menor vergonha na cara.

- Ah, a merda da intimidade... – disse divertido e compartilhando umas risadas com ela. – Parece que você está com fome. – completou voltando a ficar sentado no colchão.

- Estou _faminta, _babe. – ela o corrigiu quando as gargalhadas cessaram.

Sem perder tempo, o ator e baterista nas horas vagas se levantou já colocando as calças e a camisa. Pegou o celular e a carteira, enfiou o tênis de qualquer jeito, e muito menos se preocupou em ajeitar os cabelos.

- Vou lá comprar algo para a gente comer e já volto. – informou se abaixando e dando um selinho rápido na namorada.

- Vegan! – Lea o alertou.

_"Não! Vou trazer um boi para você comer, Sarfati!_ "

Cory gritou da sala num tom carregado de sarcasmo e ironia que fez a atriz sorrir e dar o dedo do meio na direção dele, mesmo que ele não estivesse no seu campo de visão.

- Palhaço.

**ix.**

Isolado dentro das quatro paredes do quarto dela, ele não tinha noção de como estava aquela manhã em Los Angeles. Estava sem óculos escuros e isso custou alguns minutos de ajuste ao forte sol do lado de fora. Com preguiça de pegar o carro, o ator preferiu fazer uma caminhada de uma quadra e meia até chegar a um estabelecimento chamado Urth Caffè.

Deu uma rápida olhada no cardápio e decidiu pedir algumas "gororobas" vegetarianas para viagem. Não queria demorar muito, não só porque tinha uma Lea Michele FAMINTA o esperando, mas como também queria evitar papparazzis, uma vez que eles deviam saber que ele morava do outro lado da cidade e se o vissem com certeza iriam ligar os fatos e bam! Toda a descrição que eles tanto lutaram ao longo dos meses iria para o ralo.

Foi simpático com as pessoas que o reconheceram dentro do restaurante, pagou e finalmente começou a fazer o caminho de volta.

**x.**

Trabalharam em equipe. Ela lavava a louça enquanto ele ficara encarregado de enxugar e guardá-las. Sua presença na residência dela era tanta que ele já até sabia o lugar de cada coisa naquela cozinha.

Enquanto isso, Claude e Sheila ficavam se enroscando nas pernas deles querendo atenção. Cory tinha a sensação de que aqueles gatos estavam com ciúmes e que sabiam que tinham perdido boa parte da atenção que recebiam de sua dona por causa dele. Mas ele era um canadense esperto sempre dava um jeito de agradar os animais de estimação de sua namorada.

Por exemplo... Aquele monumento parecendo um cacto no canto da sala dela... Aquilo ele tinha comprado umas semanas antes e o vendedor tinha explicado que além de ser um ótimo aparelho de exercícios para gatos – uma vez que o negócio tinha umas espécies de "galhos" para todos os lados -, também servia para que os animais ficassem arranhando. Sheila e Claude deviam dar um desconto por causa desse agrado.

Tinha acabado de guardar os últimos talheres e ela ainda estava limpando a pia. Jogou o pano de prato sobre o fogão e chegou por trás entrelaçando os seus enormes braços ao redor da perfeita cintura de Lea. Contente, a atriz recostou a cabeça no peito dele e fechou a torneira, finalizando o seu trabalho doméstico.

- Preciso ir. Ainda tenho que passar em casa, tomar um banho e trocar de roupa.

- Sei que sou do sexo feminino e tenho uma necessidade patológica de ter milhares de roupas, acessórios e pares de sapatos, mas o meu closet é grande o bastante para acomodar algumas roupas suas, Cory. – respondeu girando o corpo e jogando os braços entorno do pescoço do ator.

Ele reagiu somente erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- O que foi? Não me olhe assim. Eu só acho chato essa situação toda e só estou querendo facilitar a nossa vida. – retrucou na defensiva diante do olhar dele, que era um misto de incredulidade e divertimento ao mesmo tempo.

- Não disse nada. – falou deixando o seu sorriso aparecer. – Minha única preocupação é saber o quanto dessas roupas realmente ainda serão _minhas_ ou se elas serão incluídas na mala de alguém para uma outra viagem para Cabo. – provocou achando graça quando Lea enterrou a cabeça no seu peito completamente constrangida.

- Eu te odeio.

Agora ele riu com mais vontade e intensificando o abraço entre eles.

- Relaxa. Vou trazendo aos poucos. – respondeu beijando carinhosamente os cabelos dela. – Não posso simplesmente aparecer aqui com uma mala. – acrescentou e isso arrancou uns risos da namorada que tornou a fitá-lo. – Preciso ir logo ou vou chegar atrasado no set.

A atriz acenou e ainda abraçados eles caminharam até a sala.

Cory conferiu se não estava esquecendo nada, deu um último afago nos gatos e por fim deu uma série de beijinhos suaves e doces sobre os lábios dela. Despediram-se e ela fechou a porta já fazendo o caminho para o quarto, sendo que quando entrou no cômodo notou que o seu namorado já começava a montar território pelo apartamento dela.

Tinha quase certeza de que ele tinha deixado o boné de propósito. Sorrindo, ela pegou a peça, foi até o closet e o guardou lá.

**Fim.**

* * *

><p>Reviews?<p>

;)


End file.
